Kyungsoo's life
by owldarks
Summary: Cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang begitu mencintai Jongin yang tak akan mungkin membalas perasaannya. Dan cerita hidup Kyungsoo yang tak akan pernah berakhir dengan bahagia. /Kaisoo/Chansoo/BxB/NC-21/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Satu kalimat itu membuat semua harapan yang telah disusun Kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung sepatu yang terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang manik hitam sahabatnya.

"Y-ya, aku menyesal." Jawab Kyungsoo, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Hapus air matamu, tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Kau harus menjalaninya."

"Baekhyun-ah, a-aku takut."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's life

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragamnya, pandangannya tetap ke arah sepatu barunya. ia tak berani menatap ke sekelilingnya, rasa penyesalan itu datang kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau gugup?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Aku tidak gugup, hanya menyesal."

Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan ulah sahabatnya. "Ayolah Kyung, sekolah ini tak seburuk yang seperti kau pikirkan. Lihatlah, sekolah ini tampak asri, banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran. Apa itu tak terlihat indah?" kata Baekhyun seraya menunjuk semua bunga-bunga itu.

"Baek, aku benci tanaman."

"Terserah padamu, ayo cepat. Aku tak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku sekolah." Kemudian Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di koridor sekolah sendiri, ia menunggu Baekhyun yang mencari nformasi pembagian kelas. Ia terus berdoa agar ia dan sahabatnya itu satu kelas nantinya.

Tap tap tap

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah sepatu, matanya mencari ke asal suara. Ah itu Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. "kita berbeda kelas kyung."

JDARR.

Kabut hitam dan halilintar mengelilingi pikiran Kyungsoo.

"ARGHH mengapa hidupku seperti ini!" kyungsoo bersimpuh seraya menahan air mata yang siap menucur kapan saja. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Kyung, berhenti seperti ini. Kita hanya berbeda satu kelas."

"Ah begitu ya." Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, wajah mereka begitu asing bagi Kyungsoo. Ia terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara wanita paruh baya menegurnya. "Hei anak muda, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku berasal dari SM Junior High Shool. Senang bertemu kalian."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk kembali ke kursinya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, banyak dari mereka yang berseda gurau. 'cepat sekali mereka menyesuaikan diri.' Pikir Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia teringat sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Ah pasti Baekhyun sudah punya banyak teman dihari pertamanya. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi anti sosial seperti ini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak anti sosial, ia hanya malu.

Kring kring

Bel istirahat berdering, dengan kompak semua murid meninggalkan kantin dan menyerbu kantin. Hanya Kyungsoo yang masih duduk manis di kelas barunya. ia mengambil handphone di saku seragamnya, mengetik pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun datang dengan sekotak susu kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyung, bagaimana kelas pertama mu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Buruk."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo, "Tch berlebihan, ini lihatlah." Kata Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas di hadapan Kyungsoo .

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu daftar eskul yang ada di sekolah ini. Menurutmu, eskul apa yang cocok untuk kita berdua?"

"Hmm dance?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, "Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, ia melempar kertas itu sembarangan. "Ah tidak jadi." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo, aku hanya bercanda."

.

.

Ini hari pertama Kyungsoo berada di kelas dance, satu per satu semua murid baru memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo, duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Ia hanya memperhatikan. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan semangat memperkenalkan diri dan menunjukkan tariannya. Setelah itu, para senior yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai semua, nama kami Sehun dan Jongin. Kami selalu bersama sejak embrio. Hahaha."

Atensi Kyungsoo terfokus pada kedua seniornya. Lalu suara musik terdengar, kedua seniornya menari. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dan Sehun dengan takjub. Kemudian suara riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri pertunjukkan kecil itu.

"Mulai besok, kalian harus menghadiri kelas ini."

Suara senior yang lain pun mengakhiri acara di kelas dance.

Esok harinya, Kyungsoo terduduk sendiri di sudut ruangan dance. Kali ini tak ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya, kemana bocah itu. kemudian lelaki bermata bulat itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

.

.

"Permisi."

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu. di hadapan Kyungsoo, berdiri seorang laki-laki berlesung pipit yang memegang selembar kertas.

"Permisi, namaku Yixing. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk menghadiri acara ini." Kemudian Yixing memberikan Kyungsoo kertas yang ia bawa. "Aku berharap kau datang, jika ingin pergi bersama kita bisa bertemu di halte bis mm dekat sekolah." Ucap Yixing ramah. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah." Kemudian Yixing pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kertas di hadapannya lekat-lekat.

FESTIVAL DANCE

"Hm, aku harus memberi tahu Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sahabatnya. "Baekhyun-ah besok perlombaan dance akan dimulai, kau datang?"

"Ya aku datang, Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun dari ujung telepon.

"Bisa kah kita berangkat bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa, Kyung. Aku akan pergi bersama senior kita, Kris." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit sedih. Kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Ugh baiklah."

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ya." Kemudian Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Yixing yang berada di luar ruangan.

"Yixing-ah kupikir kita akan pergi bersama esok pagi."

Yixing mengangguk semangat, "Baiklah Kyungsoo!"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo duduk manis di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu Yixing yang tak kunjung datang. Kemudian ia teringat Baekhyun yang pasti sekarang sedang bersama seniornya itu. "Ugh andai aku semanis Baekhyun." Pikir Kyungsoo

Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "Maaf aku terlambat."

Kyungsoo melirik ke asal suara, ah itu rupanya Yixing. Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian menunduk 90 derajat. "Oh hai Yixing-ah, tidak apa. Lagipula aku baru saja datang." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Hehe maafkan aku Kyung, oh iya kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi." Kata Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Senior kita, Jongin." Kata Yixing, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Senior kita yang selalu bersama sejak embrio itu 'kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Yixing tak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Hahaha, kau benar Kyung." Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama, ternyata sehari tanpa Baekhyun tak seburuk yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

Tawa Yixing berhenti kemudian digantikan dengan bungkuk 90 derajat dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hai senior." Sapa Yixing.

Senior itu tertawa pelan, "Jangan panggil aku senior, panggil hyung saja."

"Hai Jongin hyung." Yixing menyapa ulang seniornya itu. kemudian ia mendorong Kyungsoo yang di sampingnya ke hadapan Jongin.

"Jongin hyung, ini Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, ini Jongin hyung." Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling membungkuk, entah mengapa suasana menjadi canggung setelah itu. untung saja bis datang di waktu yang tepat.

Kyungsoo,Yixing dan Jongin memasuki bis yang padat, di dalam hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong dan mereka sepakat jika Yixing yang akan menduduki kursi itu karena lelaki berlesung pipit itu memenangkan pertandingan batu gunting kertas yang merka adakan secara mendadak.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri di tengah bus yang padat, semua penumpang saling berdesakan hingga mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil itu. Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merasa tak nyaman itu, "Kyung, kau bisa berpegangan padaku jika kau mau."

"T-tidak senior, aku tak- AKHH."

Tiba-tiba bis itu berhenti mendadak dan membuat hidung Kyungsoo terbentur dada Jongin yang bidang. "Unghh sakit." Kyungsoo mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kan aku sudah memperingatkan mu, Kyung." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku senior, aku tak tahu jika bis ini akan berhenti mendadak."

Kemudian Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapannya, "Biarkan seperti ini Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Kyungsoo, kemudian seseorang mendorong jongin. Akibatnya bibir sexy jongin menempel pada leher Kyungsoo, ia merasakan sensasi lain saat bibir itu menyentuh lehernya. seketika wajah hingga telinga Kyungsoo memerah akibat ulah jongin.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, membuat Jongin tertawa dalam hati. Kyungsoo sangat sensitive, begitu pikirnya. "Kyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah.

TBC/END

REVIEW PLEASE

REVIEW MU, SEMANGAT KU


	2. Chapter 2

Sekarang Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Jongin berdiri di tengah keramaian festival. Mereka bertiga mengelilingi area festival itu, sebenarnya hanya Jongin dan Yixing yang benar-benar menikmati festival itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemanapun mereka berdua pergi. Seringkali Kyungsoo tertinggal karena langkah Jongin dan Yixing yang besar.

"Hyung, tunggu."

Jongin menoleh, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tergesa-gesa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo sekarang di penuhi peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya, Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berusaha melepas genggaman Jongin yang erat.

"Jongin hyung, lepaskan."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau terpisah."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "T-tapi aku bisa memegang jaketmu."

Jongin tertawa, kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo. Jadilah Kyungsoo memegang ujung jaket jongin sampai mereka bertiga berhenti di kedai penjual minuman karena Yixing yang terus merengek ingin minum. Jongin dan Yixing memesan dua kaleng soda. Hanya mereka berdua yang memesan, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak. Kemudian Jongin menyadari hal itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak minum?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak haus, Hyung."

Lalu Jongin memberikan kaleng soda yang masih berisi setengah kepada Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat hanya menatap kaleng itu tanpa berniat mengambilnya apalagi meminumnya. Jongin menghembuskan \ ,napasnya, benar-benar bocah ini.

"Kyungsoo, minumlah." Kata Jongin.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mengambil minuman yang diberikan Jongin. "Terima kasih hyung."

Kyungsoo meminum soda itu dengan tenang sampai -

"Wah Kyungsoo, kau berciuman dengan Jongin secara tidak langsung!" ucap Yixing polos.

"Uhukk..uhukk."

Kyungsoo tersedak soda yang diminumnya, sungguh demi Tuhan rasanya sakit sekali. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang rata. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya, ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Dan Yixing hanya diam dan berpikir 'mengapa ia tersedak? Apa kata-kataku terlalu buruk?'

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian ia merenungi kalimat Yixing tadi. 'berciuman dengan Jongin secara tidak langsung.' Kini jantung Kyungsoo seolah-olah ingin keluar dari dadanya, ia berdebar-debar dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

'Bagaimana ya rasanya dicium Jongin Hyung?'

Kalimat itu terlintas di benak Kyungsoo, ah mungkin ia sudah gila.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo berdiri di atap sekolahnya, ia menutup mata dan merasakan angin membelai tiap helai rambutnya dengan lembut. Lelaki ini kembali membuka matanya yang bulat, di sudut ini matanya dapat memandang seluruh bagian sekolah. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada suatu ruangan, kelas Jongin hyung. Mendadak wajah Kyungsoo memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sial, mengapa kejadian itu tetap berputar di kepalaku."

"Kejadian yang mana Kyung?"

Suara baritone itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, perlahan ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat dari siapa asal suara itu. sekarang mata Kyungsoo lebih besar dari biasanya, jantung nya berdebar dan wajahnya memerah hingga telinganya.

"J-Jongin Hyung?!"

"Tch, mengapa kau terkejut seperti melihat hantu? Apa aku terlihat seram?" Tanya Jongin.

"Uh, tidak. Umm Jongin Hyung mengapa datang kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya? Bukan kah ini temat umum?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi tak biasanya.."

"Lalu, kau kesini untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"U-untuk mencari udara segar."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan merutuki dirinya yang memberikan jawaban sebodoh itu. kemudian Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas. Kyungsoo merasakan jantung nya berdebar merasakan tangan hangat Jongin yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin, dengan spontan Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya yang semula digenggam Jongin.

"Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu bersama Kris Hyung, aku selalu diacuhkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo sedih, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"J-jadi kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, seraya memukul perut Jongin pelan. "Bodoh! Aku dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil." Ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadinya aku dan Baekhyun akan makan bersama, tetapi Kris Hyung membawanya pergi. Aku sendirian dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap."

"Bukannya kau kemari untuk mencari udara segar?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bodohnya, "A-ahh- "

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang kehabisan kata-katanya. Selang beberapa menit, Jongin menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu sekarang hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong sekaligus dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Baekhyun sangat beruntung ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo memandang kosong langit yang dipenuhi permen kapas putih. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo menatap betapa cerahnya langit siang ini.

"Ya, Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tak salah banyak senior kita yang menyimpang setelah melihat Baekhyun, mungkin aku salah satunya."

Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar pernyataan Jongin, rasanya seperti gelas kaca yang rapuh kemudian dilempar hingga menyentuh tanah. Hatinya seperti gelas itu, hancur berkeping keeping. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agak tidak terjatuh. Lagi pula untuk apa Kyungsoo menangis?

"A-ah iya kau benar."

Kemudian rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua, Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar dengan indah di lengan kirinya. "Uh hyung, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Kemudian Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Boong

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin. sudah beberapa kali ia tidak hadir di kelas dance, tentu saja alasannya untuk menghindari Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo selalu membawa kotak makan siang agar ia tak perlu ke kafetaria, karena kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin di kafetaria. Setiap kali jika Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin di koridor, mereka berdua seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Bahkan Jongin tidak peduli dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin menutup dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, ada Jongin Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk lelaki berkulit lelaki berkulit tan yang berada di ujung koridor. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin sebentar dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan heran, ada apa dengan bocah ini?

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo mendatangi toko buku untung membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya karena tak ada satupun barang yang tersisa di kotak pensilnya, semua hilang dicuri atau diambil temannya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo memasuki toko buku itu dengan tenang,ia melihat banyak komik yang tersusun di etalase dengan rapih, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menelurusi tempat ini. Kemudian Kyungsoo menemukan tempat berisikan banyak CD.

Kyungsoo berfikir, "Jika di tempat komik tadi banyak wibu, berarti di tempat ini banyak orang yang suka musik dan… J-Jongin Hyung?!"

Kyungsoo melihat jongin di ujung lorong, kemudian Kyungsoo berlari sebelum Jongin melihatnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sekarang, ugh kemana Kyungsoo harus bersembunyi? Lalu Kyungsoo melihat toilet disudut ruang ini. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyungsoo memasuki toilet itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas toilet yang tertutup, kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Huft, bagaimana Jongin Hyung bisa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya ini 'kan tempat umum." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, bodoh sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka pintu toiletnya. Mungkin saja Jongin Hyung telah pergi 'kan?

 _Ceklek_

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu toiletnya dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"J-Jongin hyung!?"

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC BENERAN


	3. Chapter 3

Siang ini Kyungsoo mendatangi toko buku untung membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya karena tak ada satupun barang yang tersisa di kotak pensilnya, semua hilang dicuri atau diambil temannya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo memasuki toko buku itu dengan tenang,ia melihat banyak komik yang tersusun di etalase dengan rapih, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menelurusi tempat ini. Kemudian Kyungsoo menemukan tempat berisikan banyak CD.

Kyungsoo berfikir, "Jika di tempat komik tadi banyak wibu, berarti di tempat ini banyak orang yang suka musik dan…

.

.

.

.

J-Jongin Hyung?!"

Kyungsoo melihat jongin di ujung lorong, kemudian Kyungsoo berlari sebelum Jongin melihatnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sekarang, ugh kemana Kyungsoo harus bersembunyi? Lalu Kyungsoo melihat toilet disudut ruang ini. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyungsoo memasuki toilet itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas toilet yang tertutup, kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Huft, bagaimana Jongin Hyung bisa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya ini 'kan tempat umum." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, bodoh sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka pintu toiletnya. Mungkin saja Jongin Hyung telah pergi 'kan?

 _Ceklek_

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu toiletnya dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"J-Jongin hyung!?"

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kyungsoo."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna melihat Jongin di hadapannya, secepat mungkin Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu toilet itu. Ia berusaha keras menutup pintu itu, tetapi Jongin menahan pintu itu. tentu saja kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang. Usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia.

"Kyungsoo, berhentilah menahan pintu ini." Ucap Jongin dingin.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyungsoo tetap berusaha menahan pintu itu agar Jongin tidak masuk. Bulir bulir kerngat berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. "T-tidak H-hyung!"

"Kyungsoo, buka."

Suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakit ketakutan, perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan pintu. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, mempertemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. sekarang Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo.." Ucap Jongin menyeringai seraya mendekati Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat hanya bisa melangkah kebelakang saat Jongin mendekatinya selangkah demi langkah. Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Jongin sedang menyudutkan dirinya, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding bilik toilet itu.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah lelaki bermata bulat di hadapannya, Kyungsoo merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin menerpa wajahnya, perlahan Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

"H-hyung, j-jangan.." cicit Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan napas Jongin yang menggelitik di sekitar lehernya. Reflex Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, menunjukkan leher jenjangnya. Jongin menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memejampkan matanya. Kemudian Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Kyungsoo, menjilat membahasi leher Kyungsoo dengan salivanya.

"Mmhh.." Satu desahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Secepat mungkin ia menutup bibirnya agar suara aneh itu tak keluar lagi.

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang menghentikan desahannya, membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Mengapa kau menutupi bibirmu itu? suara itu terdengar indah di telingaku, Kyungsoo."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah kemudian lelaki bermata bulat itu menundukkan kepalanya, Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab panggilan Jongin.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin sekeras tenaganya. Jongin yang lengah sekarang tersungkur di sudut toilet dan hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Kyungsoo tanpa bisa mengejarnya karena…

"Ugh punggungku!"

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berlari dan berlari, niat awalnya hilang seketika. Sekarang ia berada di halte bus untuk pulang menuju rumahnya, siang ini harinya sangat kacau. Dan ugh..Jongin hyung, sampai saat ini Kyungsoo pun tak tahu apa yang diinginkan lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Bis yang ditunggu Kyungsoo sudah datang, dengan terburu-buru ia memasuki bis itu. tak sadar, Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh seseorang di depannya samapai ia hampir terjatuh. Untung saja lelaki itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh. Mata Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu, sekarang mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat melihat lelaki dihadapannya, wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan. Matanya seolah terhipnotis melihat lelaki itu

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, betapa malunya ia sekarang.

"Ugh, maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian membungkuk berulang-ulang. Kemudian ia pergi mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. huft mengapa harinya begitu sial?

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap malas papan tulis di hadapannya, tangannya menari diatas kertas putih polos menggambarkn garis-garis yang tak beraturan. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya, Hampir saja Kyungsoo tertidur di kelas sampai ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu kelasnya.

"Perhatian semua!"

Ah itu suara gurunya, peduli setan kyungsoo tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pasti guru itu membawa berita yang tak begitu penting kan?

"Saya akan memberitahukan jika esok kita akan mengadakan ujian dan Saya juga membawa teman baru untuk kalian."

" _Ah benar dugaanku, tidak penting sama sekali."_ Pikir Kyungsoo, kemudian samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memperkenalkan dirinya. Mungkin itu suara murid baru itu 'kan?

"Ya murid baru kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo."

Suara guru itu mencuri semua atensi Kyungsoo, segera ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gurunya yang menyebalkan. Sial, mengapa murid baru itu harus duduk dengannya?

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hi, namaku Chanyeol. Bisakah kita berkenalan?"

Kyungsoo hanya melirik lelaki di sampingnya. "Untuk apa? Bukan kan guru tadi sudah menyebutkan namaku?"

Murid baru yang bernama Chanyeol tercekat dan kemudian menyeringai. "A-a maaf. Pernah kita bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan singkat, bahkan ia tak mau menatap teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kurasa kita pernah bertemu, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol terus bertanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tak menatapnya

"Kubilang tidak! Dasar keras kepala."

"Bukankah kau lelaki pendek dengan kissmark di lehermu yang menabrakku saat di bis? Bahkan sekarang aku dapat melihat kissmark itu." Chanyeol berkata dengan polos seraya menunjuk leher Kyungsoo.

Sial, sejak kapan kissmark itu ada di leher Kyungsoo?

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika dan ia menutupi kedua lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. "T-tidak! Ini bukan kissmark! I-ini hanya gigitan nyamuk. Ya hahaha nyamuk."

Chanyeol menyerigai sebentar kemudian tersenyum polos.

"Apa bisa nyamuk yang panjangnya hanya lima millimeter bisa membuat bekas sebesar itu? ah apa darahmu di hisap oleh vampire Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seperti tomat busuk, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Kemudian Kyungsoo berlari dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo berlari ke toilet, ia membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar. Kemudian ia membasuk wajahnya dengan air dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Terlihat sebuah kissmark yang terpampang indah di lehernya, kemudian ia mengusap tanda itu. wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sedang mengagumi karyaku, Kyungsoo?"

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat darimana asal suara itu.

"Jongin hyung!"

Jongin tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, matanya semakin membulat sekarang. "Ya Kyungsoo?"

"JONGIN HYUNG! MENGAPA KAU MENGHISAP LEHERKU? APA SEBENARNYA KAU SEORANG VAMPIRE HAH?!"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan amarahnya, matanya menatap tajam Jongin. lelaki berkulit tan hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan vampire, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya membuat sebuah kissmark."

"TETAPI MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADAKU? AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

"Tetapi kau menikmatinya Kyungsoo!" Jongin berkata dengan polos dan membuat Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-katanya.

"E-eh? Aku tidak!"

"Mengaku saja Kyungsoo, bahkan kau memejamkan matamu."

"MENYEBALKAN!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sekarang memerah dan matanya yang basah, Kyungsoo menangis. Dan itu membuat jongin panik dan segera menghampiri Kyunsoo yang terduduk diatas lantai toilet yang dingin. Kemudian Jongin memakaikan syal yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke leher Kyungsoo. Dan tak lupa jongin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Wajah lelaki bermata bulat itu memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Jongin.

"Syal ini akan menutupi kissmark itu dan jangan menangis, kau semakin jelek."

Baru saja Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan manis dari jongin dan lelaki berkulit tan itu sekarang mengejeknya?! Yang benar saja!

"Cepat kembali ke kelasmu jelek, aku pergi."

Kemudian Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai toilet yang dingin, segera ia bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOONG

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan disambut oleh suara Chanyeol yang seperti paman-paman di luar sana.

"kurasa ini belum memasuki musim dingin, kau sakit Kyungsoo. Aku khawatir?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya, seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa dan itu membuat Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Diam kau!"

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas kursi miliknya. Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin jengkel melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa, dengan cepat ia melempar bukunya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Pergi kau! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu."

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap buku lemparan kyungsoo. "Ow- santai saja bung!"

Setelah itu keadaan canggung menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, karena tak tahan oleh keadaan seperti ini Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Setahuku, kissmark itu dibuat didasarkan karena adanya cinta-

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan wajah Jongin terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tetapi, ada yang melakukannya karena nafsu semata."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol membuat kyungsoo tercekat, matanya semakin membulat dan dada nya nya seperti tertusuk pisau yang sangat tajam.

.

.

.

Jadi Jongin melakukan ini padanya atas dasar apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC BENERAN

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah kejadian 'mari membuat kissmark' Kyungsoo semakin canggung jika bertemu dengan Jongin, bahkan jika mereka berpapasan keduanya pun tak saling sapa. Sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam, ingin sekali ia akrab dengan Jongin, seperti Lay dan Sehun yang berteman baik dengan Jongin.

pernah suatu hari saat di ruang latihan dance, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang terlelap. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi wajah itu, ingin sekali ia mengusap wajah Jongin. tetapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin membuka matanya dan membuat kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo, lelaki bermata buat tersentak dan wajahnya memerah, lalu ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Sejak itu, Kyungsoo mulai menghindari kafetaria dan fasilitas apapun di sekolahnya seperti perpustakaan, taman, bahkan toilet. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi semua siswa berbondong-bondong ke kantin, tetapi Kyungso hanya duduk terdiam di bangkunya. Bahkan untuk keluar kelas Kyungsoo pun enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyunlah yang menghampiri Kyungsoo saat bel istirahat. Seperti saat ini.

"Hi Kyungsoo! Bagaimana hari mu?"

Tanya Baekhyun antusias seraya menghapiri sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli. Sekarang Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, aku ingin bercerita."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan Sahabatnya itu. sebelum Baekhyun memulai ceritanya, ia menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Kyung, apa kau tau senior kita yang bernama Joonmyeon?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas, "Tentu."

"Akhir-akhir ini Joonmyeon hyung mendekatiku Kyung dan ugh.. belum lagi Kris hyung yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tak menyukai mereka."

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak hanya tersenyum remeh dan kemudian berdecih.

"Kau tidak menyukai mereka Baek? Bahkan kau menanggapi mereka, jika kau tidak suka ya seharusnya kau abaikan saja mereka. Mengaku saja jika kau senang jika di kelilingi dua orang pengawal." Ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menaikan saah satu alisnya.

"Ya tentu saja, aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka hahaha."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, setelah itu cacing di perut Baekhyun mengadakan demo besar-besaran. Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke kafetaria, yang benar saja?! Bahkan kafetaria adalah salah satu tempat yang sangat Kyungsoo hindari. Baekhyun tetap memaksa Kyungsoo sampai-

"Baekhyun-ah jadi kau disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Suara itu menyita atensi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, ah itu rupanya Kris hyung. Baekhyun terkejut hingga wajahnya sedikit memerah, ah Kyungsoo jadi ragu apa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai Kris hyung?

"Y-ya hyung ada apa mencariku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan bersama di kafetaria."

"O-oh ya hyung, tentu. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo."

Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Kris meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kelas, tak lama setelah itu seseorang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

"A-ah baru saja ia pergi ke kafetaria, Joonmyeon hyung."

Kyungsoo memang sengaja tak menyebutkan jika Baekhyun pergi ke kafetaria bersama Kris Hyung. Bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia ke tiga, dan Kyungsoo tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Terima Kasih Kyungsoo." Ucap Joonmyeon kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sendirian di kelas lagi.

Setelah kepergian seniornya itu, kini Kyungsoo merenungkan sahabatnya itu. 'Sangat asik ya jika memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti Baekhyun, ditambah lagi dengan sifat Baekhyun yang supel itu. ugh semua pangeran pun tunduk padanya.'

Lamunan Kyungsoo dibuyarkan oleh suara bass paman-paman pedofil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Hei, melamunkan apa Kyung? Wajahmu terlihat seram daripada biasanya." Tanya Chanyeol kemudian duduk di bangkunya, di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik sebal, kemudian meninju lengan Chanyeol. "Wajahku memang begini bodoh."

Chanyeol dengan suara paman-paman pedofil khasnya tertawa dengan kencang dan Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya, sungguh ia ketakutan melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

Kkrruyukk

Perut Kyungsoo berbunyi, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hampir tertawa lagi kemudian niat itu diurungkan karena ia tak sejahat yang kalian pikirkan.

"Kyung kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan singkat, Chanyeol hanya menyinggungkan senyum kecilnya. Chanyeol tetap mekaksa Kyungsoo untuk tetap pergi ke kafetaria. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng seraya memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi minta di isi.

Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis, ia menyeret Kyungsoo hingga ke kafetaria. Tak ia pedulikan Kyungsoo yang terus berteriak dan siswa lain menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan anehnya.

Sampai di kafetaria Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol beretmu dengan Baekhyun, Kris, dan Joonmyeon. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskn untuk duduk di satu meja bersama-sama.

"Kyungsoo kau ingin kimbab? Biar ku belikan untukmu."

Chanyeol bertanya, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Entah ia juga bingung harus memberi makan apa untuk para cacing di perutnya. "Aku ingin sup rumput laut, aku akan membelinya sendiri."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo beranjak dan menghampiri kedai diujung ruangan yang menjual sup rumput laut. setelah memesan semangkuk sup Kyungsoo harus menunggu pesanannya itu.

"Sup rumput laut dan secangkir teh."

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo, dan membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin membesar. Sial, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengannya? Ugh Kyungsoo panik dan salah tingkah. Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo mengambil pesanannya dan memberikan uang yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, karena bibi itu memberikan kembalian terlalu lama dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi dan-

"A-ambil saja kembaliannya bi." Kata Kyungsoo seraja pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo kembali ke mejanya dengan wajah yang pucat, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia abaikan sup yang telah dibelinya, ia harus pergi dari kafetaria ini secepatnya. Kyungsoo terus menarik ujung seragam Chanyeol yang di sampingnya seraya merengek meminta kembali ke kelas, tetapi Chanyeol mengabaikan permintaan Kyungsoo dan tetap bersenda gurau dengan Kris, Joonmyeon, dan Baekhyun.

Sikap Chanyeol ini membuat Kyungsoo jengkel dan sedikit…sedih. Semua orang selalu memperhatikan dan mempedulikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo meragukan jika Chanyeol berteman dengannya agar ia bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun. Semua orang ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun, begitu 'kan?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya itu, ia berlari kecil untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Persetan dengan cacing-cacing yang terus melakukan demo bear-besaran di perutnya, ia harus kembali ke kelas secepatnya.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kafetaria tanpa sepatah katapun, lagi pula tak ada yang mengindahkan kata-katanya 'kan? Semua fokus pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kelasnya, tak ia pedulikan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan siswa-siwa yang ia tabrak di koridor tadi.

Sekarang Kyungsoo kembali duduk di bangkunya seraya memegangi perutnya, ugh. Kemudian ia kembali menelusupkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo kembali merenung. Apa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun juga?

Pluk

Kyungsoo merasakan seeorang telah menjatuhkan sesuatu ke atas mejanya, "Kyungsoo.."

Ah suara ini, perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu. Benar dugaan Kyungsoo, itu suara-

"Ya ada apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, mendorong kembali bungkusan kimbab yang ia beli ke arah Kyungsoo. Lelaki di sampingnya memandang bingung bungkusan yang ada di depannya.

"Makanlah Kyungsoo, kau bisa sakit."

"A-ah.."

Kyungsoo terkejut dan salah tingkah, rona merah menghiasi di sekitar pipinya yang gembul. Perlahan ia mengambil dan membuka bungkusan itu dan menatapnya kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kimbab ke mulutnya sebanyak mungkin, lihatlah sekarang pipinya semakin gembul. Matanya tersenyum pelangi merasakan kimbab yang terasa sangat nikmat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo. "Makanlah yang banyak Kyungsoo anakku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi Chanyeol, tapi tunggu dulu..Kyungsoo baru menyadari sesuatu-

"YA! AKU BUKAN ANAKMU!"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo memukuli lengan Chanyeol dengan sebal. Yang dipukuli hanya tertawa dengan suara paman-paman pedofil khasnya. Tawa Chanyeol mereda saat ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, bahkan ia tak menyentuh kimbabnya lagi. Pandangannya lurus menatap papan tulis di depan kelas.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, tidak."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, pandangan Kyungsoo yang semula menatap papan tulis kini beranjak menatap mata Chanyeol untuk mencari-cari kebohongan, tetapi mata itu menatapnya dengan jujur.

"Tetapi semua orang menyukai Baekhyun.."

"Aku tidak."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol seolah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan datar. "Cepat habiskan kimbabmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, satu hal yang masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Kyungsoo. _"Apa benar Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun?"_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dance dengan hati-hati, ah masih sepi rupanya. Hanya ada Yixing yang terduduk di sudut ruangan seraya memainkan handphone miliknya, kemudian Kyungsoo mengampiri Yixing.

"Yixing-ah.."

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya. "Ada apa Kyungsoo? Duduklah." Ujar Yixing seraya menepuk lantai di hadapannya.

Lalu Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Yixing, ugh ia sangat gugup sekarang. "Yixing-ah aku ingin bertanya.."

Yixing tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit gugup. "Bertanyalah Kyungsoo, kau tak perlu gugup."

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"U-uh Yixing, apa Jongin Hyung itu gay?"

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja tidak, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyungsoo?"

JDARR

Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar jawaban Yixing, matanya membulat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan ada setetes air di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan raut wajah Kyungsoo membuat Yixing heran."Kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?"

"A-ah iya."

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Yixing.

Tamatlah sudah hidup Kyungsoo, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat dan tak akan membuat Yixing curiga. Ayolah otak! Berpikirlah!

"T-tidak, aku sering melihat Jongin hyung dengan….S-sehun hyung sealu bersama-sama."

"Hahaha mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, Kyungsoo. Mereka bersaudara. Tidak mungkin Jongin gay, karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan Jung Soojung."

Hati Kyungsoo seperti kaca yang sangat rapuh dan pecah berkeping-keping, pikirannya sangat kacau. Kabut-kabut hitam dan kilat mengelilingi pikiran Kyungsoo. "B-bertunangan..? siapa Soojung?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Iya bertunangan, dengan Soojung. Ia tadinya siswi di sekolah ini, tetapi ia pergi ke Amerika satu tahun untu melakukan studi banding, hari ini dia pulang dan Jongin menjemputnya. Kau lihat sendiri kan Jongin tak ada sekarang?"

"Y-ya a-ah yixing, maaf aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan ruang dance, ia butuh Baekhyun sekarang. Kemudian ia mengambil handphone di sakunya dan menelepon sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah kau dimana?"

" _Kafetaria, ada apa?"_

"Tunggu aku."

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telepon, dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun di kafetaria. Sesampainya di pintu kafetaria, Kyungsoo melihat sahabatnya sedang bersama salah satu pengawalnya, Joonmyeon hyung. Ugh jika ada Joonmyeon hyung, mana bisa Kyungsoo bercerita?

Ah Chanyeol!

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol untuk menginap di rumahnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya dan Joonmyeon. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol berlatih basket."

"O-oh.."

Kemudian Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun kembali fokus pada makanannya, sepotong kue yang manis. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu makan dengan berantakan hingga serpihan kue jatuh di sudut bibirnya, lalu Joonmyeon mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya sehingga wajah Baekhyun memerah. Sungguh romantis 'kan? Ah Kyungsoo jadi iri. Ah tidak, Kyungsoo muak. Kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkan kafetaria bahkan Baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo masih punya banyak waktu selagi menunggu Chanyeol, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap untuk tidur sejenak.

Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo bersandar pada dinding pembatas dan merasakan angin membelai rambutnya. Ia terdiam dan seketika wajah Jongin terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, Kyungsoo mencengkram rambutnya dengan kasar, "ARRGHH.."

Kemudian setetes airmata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, dan ia mengusap air mata itu dengan kasar. Untuk apa ia menangisi Jongin?

"Tidak..aku tidak mencintai Jongin. aku tidak.. tidak .."

Kyungsoo mengacak surai hitamnya dan memukuli dadanya yang terasa sakit serta airmata yang terus mengalir dan membuat anak sungai di pipinya. Begitu terus menerus sampai Kyungsoo lelah dan menyelami alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOONG~!

.

.

JDAKK

Suara pintu atap yang dibanting dengan kasar membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ia melihat seseorang membawa pisau dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mengenali orang itu, sekarang orang itu mengarahkan pisau ke tangannya dan-

"JOONMYEON HYUNG! TIDAK!"

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Joonmyeon dan segera merebut pisau itu dari genggaman Suho dan membuangnya. Ia melihat mata Joonmyeon yang merah, basah, dan sembab.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan lirih, tetapi Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Joonmyeon kembali terisak, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan terbata-bata. "B-baekhyun… menolakku."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia sangan terkejut. Baju saja ia melihat Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon bermesraan, dan sekarang Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, ia sangat berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

"H-hyung, banyak orang di luar sana yang mau menjadi kekasih hyung. Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini. Jangan berpikir pendek hyung, bunuh diri bukanlah jalan keluarnya.."

Kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk Joonmyeon, kemudian menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan seniornya itu. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan seseorang bahkan ia tak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri?

tak lama setelah itu, handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi menandakan satu pesan baru yang masuk.

 _From : Paman Park_

 _Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang._

"Hyung.. hari sudah hampir petang, sebaiknya hyung pulang.." ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Apa kau ingin pulang Kyungsoo? Ingin pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo terkejut, matanya membulat dan pipinya dihiasi rona merah, dan pandangannya tetuju pada ujung sepatunya. Kemudian batinnya seolah menampar pipi Kyungsoo dengan telak.

' _Ingat Kyungsoo! Kau hanya mencintai Jongin walaupun kau tahu jika ia tak akan membalas perasaanmu.'_

"A-ah tidak, aku akan naik bus. Temanku sudah menunggu di gerbang."

"Hyung tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin di sini, kau pulang saja Kyungsoo. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya hyung, terimakasih."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo membukuk dan bergegas meninggalkan atap dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Ingat Kyungsoo! Kau hanya mencintai Jongin walaupun kau tahu jika ia tak akan membalas perasaanmu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
